


Priorities

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: The thing about Dean is that although he isn’t stupid, he is simple in some ways. He has a list of priorities that he places above anything and everything else.Sam happens to be at the top of that list.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece I wrote a while back and forgot about. Hope you enjoy.

The thing about Dean is that although he isn’t stupid-- he’s not smart in the same way Sam is, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t smart-- Dean is simple in some ways. He has a list of priorities that he places above anything and everything else.

The list is short. 

It ends with the Impala, because even though Dean would murder anyone for messing with his Baby, he’d still sacrifice her in a heartbeat if it meant saving someone. Innocent lives are on the list somewhere, although Sam couldn’t tell you where anymore. Never going back to Hell is pretty high, Sam thinks, if only because of how Dean’s eyes go faraway and empty whenever he holds a knife.

The only things Sam knows for sure are that he and Cas top the list. They’re the first things Dean cares about. 

(Dad used to be second, and then Bobby was up there too, but they’re both gone now.)

Dean isn’t stupid, or straightforward, or easy. But Sam knows that the demons taunting him are wrong when they hiss that his brother isn’t coming.

Sam knows full well that no matter how many times they tear each other into pieces he will always be Dean’s first priority.


End file.
